Chapters of Our Lives
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Tohru is remebering how she met the Sohma's and how far they have come since then


**Fruits Basket**

**Author's Note:** Hi guy, yeah another one shot, this has absolutely nothing to do with my other fic's, ok. I just wrote because I felt like, I thought it up last night and thought wouldn't it be cool for Tohru to be checking out her high school and accidentally run's the Sohma's and have one of those moment, where you not sure who the other person/people are but you feel drawn to them anyway.

I dream pretty much all this story. I love Fruits Basket Dreams. This takes place at the end of Volume 23 and after.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the two lines i used from the song "Castle in the Sky" by Ian Van Dahl

* * *

_**Chapter of our lives**_

_**Don't they make you wonder why?**_

The sun was setting and Tohru was sitting on the floor of her room, flicking threw photo albums, smiling varies pictures of her Friends. She had four photo albums in all, all of them marking different periods of her life, the oldest was her as a baby right up to when she started school, the second one was all her years of elementary school; the third was middle school years and the fourth high school years. The last two albums she liked the most, they, though all her albums meant something to her, these two just had the sense of true belonging in them. She fingered the last few pages of her middle school album, grinning at the picture of her mother, Uo, Hana and herself all standing in front of their then future high school, the photo had been taken on a open day for the school. She closed her eyes at the memory of that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Do you ever question your life?**_

"Oh, I'm so proud of you three, you've come so far." Squealed Kyoko, her arms wrapped tightly around the three girls, the three girls laughed.

"Well we had a lot of help to get here." Laughter Uo, hand behind her head, other around Tohru's shoulders.

"Yes, indeed." Hana agreed, nodding her head, Tohru didn't say anything, she just stared up at the giant high school in front of her, she had made it to high school, all she needed to do now was make it to graduation. Which I surely will, with Mom's and Uo and Hana's help, I will get to graduation." Tohru thought determinedly, she was so step in thought she had realised she had walked into someone arm, accidentally sending their books flying. Losing her balance at the sudden impact of bumping into someone she rather hard to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Tohru gasped, coming back to earth with a thud, she started to try and gather all the books up.

"It's is all right, no harm done, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a soft, gently voice of the person she had bumped into. Tohru looked up at the speaker and her eyes widen, for there above her was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, he remind her somewhat of a fairy tale Prince. The boy had grey, silver high lighted hair, with deep violet, grey eyes; he was about head taller then her. Though he was smiling, he a vacant look on his face and his eyes seemed sad.

"Heres your books." Tohru said, handing the boy the fallen books, the boy smiled wider, taking them gently from her and turned away from her to walk away

"My name is Yuki Sohma." The boy said as if as a second thought, Tohru blinked.

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda, a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, the boy looked at for a moment, before shaking himself, he grasped. A spark pass threw their hands into each other bodies. The boy jumped away from her, before gathering composer once more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spark you, I usually only do it to my mom." Tohru muttered confused, wait a minute, MOM! where was she. Tohru turned her head from left to right, frantic. The boy watched her with slight amusement.

"I believe they went towards the science block." He informed.

"Oh, right the science block." She started to walked away, but then stopped and turn to stare at the boy who was pointing in the opposite direction, looking extremely amused.

"Oh right." Tohru said going red in the face at her cluelessness.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" He asked, Tohru head low, nodded, the boy felt a chuckle escape and blinked in surprise, he stared hard at the girl following him, why did this seem so familiar, he wondered.

"Tohru, there you are! Where did you go?" Her mother yelled, sweeping her into a tight, strangling hug.

"I bumped into someone." Tohru said, turning around to thank the boy, but he was gone. _Now where did he disappear off too, that's the second time some ones helped me find my way and has run off!_ Tohru thought, standing on step toe trying to see over the sea of head and catch a glimpse of that tell tale grey, silver hair. She sighed; _I'll have to thank him later then._

_**Do you ever **__**wonder Why**_

Later that afternoon, as they where leaving Tohru spotted a group of strange haired people, at least four of them had different colour hair, one had orange, another a bright yellow blonde, a grey had and a boy who had white hair with black roots. There where two dark haired men standing with them looking up at the school, talking to each other, one the boys, the orange haired one was trying to pick a fight with the grey haired boy.

"Excuse us." Kyoko said politely to them, for they where sort of blocking the foot path.

"Oh so sorry about that." Said one of the dark haired men, stepping back to let them pass dragging along with him the orange haired boy and the yellow boy back with him. Tohru could help but notice that the boys all pulled back, trying not to touch them as they past them on the footpath. Strangely also, Tohru felt a strange sense of belonging in the group. She spotted the boy who had helped her earlier and beamed at him, stopping to thank him for helping her. The boy seemed surprised; actually the whole group seemed surprised.

"Ah, no problem." The boy said, smiling at her, she notice the smile seemed a little more real then before.

Tohru started to run to catch up with her mother and friends, but as she reached them, on a second thought, she turned and waved to the small odd looking group, who all blinked, before they too waved back, all looking surprised by his action. Tohru smiled broadly.

"Tohru, why are you waving to completely strangers?" Uo asked, staring back at the group, behind them.

"I have no idea." Tohru said brightly, she didn't know why, but she felt happy, really happy about, well, something.

"They certainly were strange." Hana commented.

"No their not, their just different, that's all." Tohru said, walking faster to walk beside her mother.

"Yeah, like your one to talk, you're pretty strange yourself, you know." Uo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru smiled, she wondered if Kyo or Yuki or the other remembered that chanced meeting all that time ago. Who would have thought that I would get this far, Tohru wondered, closing her middle school album and opening her high school, which was the largest out of all her albums.

The first few pages where of her mother, herself and of Hana and Uo, then the pictures of the Sohma's rolled. The first pictures was her planting with Yuki and another of her watching Kyo train, or her cooking in the Kitchen with the odd help of Yuki or Kyo, but as the album moved, more Sohma's came into view, some quietly, while other's loud. Tohru smiled at the picture of her at the Summer House by the sea with everyone there, it had been taken on their second last day at the summer house, she knew this because both she and Momiji where wearing bandages on their cheeks. She was standing in the middle of the group with Kisa and Hiro in front of her, Yuki and Kyo on either side of her, Haru on Yuki's other side, Momiji was also standing beside her a little forward, in front of Kyo, he was grinning as brightly as ever. She loved this picture, for it shown that though times maybe hard at times, it's always makes you feel better to know you have friends, who care about you.

There where a lot of pictures from their class trip, she grinned at the surprised look on Yuki's face as Uo took a surprise picture of Yuki and her feeding some deer's.

She flicked to near the back of the book, her smiled soften, these pictures, where taken after the curse had been lifted and in nearly every picture she was being by one of the un-cursed member of the Zodiac.

"Tohru whatcha, doing up here all by yourself." Came a voice from her door, Tohru jumped and laughed at Kyo.

"I'm remembering." She informed him as he sat down beside her, wrapping an her shoulders.

Kyo tilted his head and stared at the pictures and growled something like "I'm going to kill that stupid bunny." Tohru blinked in surprised, but soon understood why, in one of the pictures, Momiji was hugging her, and had kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, it time to leave for dinner, you know the one to celebrate our graduation, since we can't do tomorrow, because of that dance thing." Kyo pulled a face, Tohru giggled.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She giggled, as they left the room, holding hands.

"Aw the love birds have finally graced us with their presence." Ayame and Shigure sang and vice president Manabe, Yuki rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Machi, who had come over for the dinner as had Manabe, obviously.

Tohru grinned around at the group both Sohma's and school friends where present.

"Photo" Tohru ordered suddenly, grabbing a camera from the table.

"Do you think we'll all fit?" Yuki asked, looking up and around at all the people present.

"Sure, we will' Tohru said, brightly.

"

* * *

**Author's Note:** this was longer, but I think I might have lost the whole plot at this point, it's very much over the place, like i said i dreamed it and i wrote it how i dreamed it and i don't know why, but I'll let you guys be the judge of it and i'll get back to "Something I Treasure", please review. i hope you enjoyed.

P.S. i have a sort of sequel to this fic.


End file.
